This invention relates to a container closure with a tamper indicating seal and more particularly to a ring for securing the tamper indicating seal.
During the storage and transport of shipping containers for materials such as liquid foodstuffs and chemicals, there is a risk that an unauthorized individual may gain access to the contents. In order to alert the recipient or end user to any possible tampering attempts, packagers and shippers have used tamper-evident closures. This type of closure typically includes frangible elements or tearable membranes or a pry-off cover or overseal which once defeated provides a visible indication of such tampering which cannot be replaced or mended back into its original form. The recipient or end user upon seeing the broken frangible elements or the cover removed is warned that unauthorized access to the contents may have occurred. The effect is to preclude the use of such foodstuffs or chemicals without careful checking to see if the contents are pure.
Any container which is received with the tamper-evident feature intact gives an indication that tampering has not occurred and those containers do not have to be additionally inspected. Since these containers may include food or chemical ingredients which are only one part of a larger combination or mixture, it is imperative that the contents not be used if they are contaminated for both cost and safety reasons. The options for tamper-evident closures are somewhat governed by the style of the container and its neck or pouring outlet.
A developing concept in the markets of today is the "returnable container" in which a container is filled with a product, shipped and used by customers, then returned to a filling station where this process can be started over. One major benefit of this process is the elimination of wastes such as the residue from the rinsing required before container disposal. Another desired feature is the prevention of the introduction of unwanted or unknown chemicals into the returnable container.
In many cases, prior art tamper-evident closures are not suitable for meeting the DOT requirements (see CFR 19, part 178.19). There are specific drop test and hydrostatic requirements for closures used on large containers which must be met if the container is transported over the road.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present tamper-evident closures. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.